


Merry Christmas

by strandednotlost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandednotlost/pseuds/strandednotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a secret santa piece for galaxynightengale24.tumblr.com and i am not good at writing fics at all anymore</p><p>boy, this is gonna be rough… i haven’t written harry potter fanfics since like 2010.<br/>[post-war, pre-epilogue, christmastime, Harry and Ginny’s house]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

“Harry, sweetie, could you get the door?” Ginny called from the kitchen where she had spent most of the day. She had been whipping up a Weasley-esque feast for Christmas night, despite the fact that she was heavily pregnant. Harry opened the door for Ron and Hermione, who came bearing desserts and gifts and sparkling apple cider. Hermione was in a similar condition to Ginny and they would not be drinking tonight.  
“Harry, Happy Christmas!” Ron cried, wearing his newest Weasley sweater. The men embraced and took everything into the house and put it where it belonged while Hermione joined Ginny in the kitchen.  
“Looks like your mum is going to be needing to do two more sweaters for next year.” Harry said, smoothing his own down. She had made maternity sweaters for the expectant mothers. “Do you get your first sweater at your first Christmas?”  “Yeah, she makes little ones for the babies and we saved them, but ours got lost when the Burrow burned.” Ron said a bit sadly. “I suppose it’s okay, unless someone in family names their kid with the same first letter as one of us, it didn’t make much sense to. Then she could have just reused them.” He chuckled. They went to check on the ladies.  
“Gin, honestly, you could have sat and given me directions from the table. You must be exhausted.” Harry said, hugging his wife as best he could. She had made turkey, mashed potatoes and beans without using magic, she insisted.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She said, waving a hand. “This is nothing compared to training. Although you are going to serve us while we rest at the table.” Ginny said, pointing a wooden spoon at him threateningly.  
“Just tell us when you’re ready my dear, and we’ll take care of it.” Harry raised his hands defensively, looking at Ron. “You too really should be resting, the state of you.”  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. “Harry Potter, if she says she’s fine, she’s fine. We don’t need you to take care of us.” She looked at Ginny. “Although we like it when you take care of us.”  
“Go sit down, then. We’ll finish up in here.” Harry waved them out of the kitchen and continued to stir the mashed potatoes. “Ron, could you cut the turkey?” He nodded and pulled a cutting board and a large knife out. “Try not to lose any fingers.” Ron laughed and began cutting as laughter bubbled out of the dining room. Harry smiled to himself. He was with his family and everyone was safe and he would soon be a father. What more could he ask for for Christmas?  
Once everything was ready, they brought plates laden with food out to their wives before serving themselves and bringing glasses of wine for themselves as well. Harry stood and raised his glass. “To friends, family, our safety, and the new additions. And to those that left us too soon. Marry Christmas!” He clinked glasses with his wife and friends and drank before tucking in to his meal. “Ginny, the turkey is delicious.’ He raved with his mouth half full. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione was unusually quiet, but she looked to be enjoying her meal.  
They finished and the men cleared the plates and they migrated to the living room to open presents and have desert. Harry grabbed the tin of cookies that Hermione brought, and some napkins and returned to the living room. He handed out the napkins and gave everyone a few cookies to start with, setting the tin on the coffee table. He pulled a Santa hat out of his back pocket and pulled it on. “Who wants presents? Or have you been naughty?” He chuckled, making his voice deeper for comic effect. He went and pulled their presents for Ron and Hermione. Ron got a camera that he could use to take photos of their new baby and Hermione got a blanket that Ginny had knitted for the new baby, plus a set of photo frames for when they get new family photos done.  
“Oh Ginny, it’s beautiful!” Hermione exclaimed, squeezing her hand. “Thank you so much. You certainly got your mother’s knitting skills.”  “Oh it was nothing. I had to do something to keep me busy since I’ve had such a long leave.”  
Ron grabbed their gifts from under the tree and presented them. Ginny got a clock that was like the one that Mrs. Weasley had, with the family members and their locations. “Mum can add a little picture of the little guy once he’s born, and she’ll show us how to add more hands, as I’m sure we’ll have more kids.” Ron said. “She gave us one, which gave us the idea.”  
Harry received a onesie and leggings that looked like the Holyhead Harpies uniform for the little one. “We had to have it custom made from a pattern. I was worried you were going to have loads of Harpies gear for him, but baby Quidditch stuff is hard to fine.” Hermione said. “Sorry that some of your gifts are baby-centric, but that’s sort of all I think about anymore, and I really wanted to give you that Harpies uniform before he was born.” She said.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Ginny said firmly. “Our lives are all baby all the time, and we know it’ll be worse when he actually gets here, which could be any day now.” She patted her belly and leaned back. The Weasleys stayed for a while longer but Hermione was saying that her back was bothering her and Ginny kept looking at Ron, trying to get him to get the hint. They said their goodbyes and Merry Christmases and they Dissapparated off the front stoop. Harry locked the door, waved his wand to clean the dishes and looked up.  
“Look sweetie. Mistletoe.” He said as he bent to kiss her gently.  
“Merry Christmas.” She whispered against his lips.


End file.
